When you miss a Raven
by TheFutureWriterIsHere
Summary: Everyone left her, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Qrow. But what hurt the most was why did her own mother leave her? 'Why did you leave me so alone'


**My second fanfiction! Wow i'm fast XD well anyways please review! And btw This is a**

 **oneshot and so was the other one but I don't know how to complete them, so please**

 **help!**

Yang stirred in her bed, her eyes gulped with tears.

 _Everything was gulped down wasn't Yang? Beacon? Penny? Pyrrha? And what did you do?_

 _Loose a arm for someone who just ran away? Like a coward?_

Yang clutched her head her eyes sprinkling tears all over her bed sheets, which soon sprayed

onto her own white bed.

It hurt.

Not just the endless pain that sprang from her arm to the rest of her body, but it felt like

everyone she loved kept stabbing her heart, over, and over.

 _Over, and over,_ like _the scene kept whooshing through her brain._

 **1 month ago**

" _Yang?" My eyes felt like a million pounds dropped on to them as I finally woke up from my_

 _concussion._

" _Yes Uncle Qrow?" My voice wasn't as silky as it used to, it was rusty, broken, and tired._

" _You haven't noticed yet, have you?" I cocked an eyebrow as I looked around at the_

 _surroundings. Wooden walls, with, wooden walls? A blue bed? Where's the bunk beds?_

 _Where's Ruby? Weiss? Blake? And why does my arm hurt?_

" _What do you mean? Wait, what happened to my-" Suddenly my eyes finally rested where an_

 _endless amount of pain had escaped from. As I screamed out ,'what happened', Uncle Qrow_

 _quickly hushed me._

" _Shh it's ok, your arm has been-" His eyes were worried some as he saw my shocked_

 _expression, but I didn't care, I was angry, angry as hell._

" _I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY F-"_

" _Don't scream you'll wake up Ruby." You don't care, don't you Uncle Qrow? You care about_

 _Ruby more than I? Don't you?_

" _Where's Blake? Why am I not in Beacon? What happened?!" My voice felt weak, streaming_

 _tears swelled up in my lilac eyes, what happened? I was utterly confused, and foolish. I_

 _shouldn't have asked that question it just brought more questions not answers. And_ _ **hate.**_

" _Blake ran off after we landed.. Weiss was forced to go back home, and-" I put up my pale hand_

 _up shushing him from telling more. I didn't want to hear it._

 _Blake ran?_

 _Why?_

 _Weiss…?_

 _I lost a arm for Blake, and all she does is run?_

 _Run from what? Me?_

" _Yang I'm not done…" But I didn't want to hear anything more! I didn't, and I know there is_

 _more to be told, good news? No I doubt It would be good news taken by his sorrowful_

 _expression. Bad news? More, there's going to be a lot of bad news isn't that right Uncle Qrow?_

" _Penny was a robotic, and I know you saw her, you know. Disarmed?" Was he making jokes_

 _about me? About Penny? It wasn't funny, IT WASN'T FUNNY!_

" _We can't put her back together, no matter hard we try, it was just strange. And Pyrrha-" His_

 _voice choked up like he didn't want to tell me, like it was beyond horrible. But I already heard_

 _enough horrible things, I was prepared, was I? No not even close._

" _She's gone, and so is Beacon." Everything seem to go in slow motion, Beacon? Gone? Pyrrha?_

 _No,no, no, no, I could've done something! But yet I only helped Blake who didn't even care, she_

 _just ran. Ran like a coward!_

 _I knew tears were across my face by now, my face was boiled as if I just seen death._

 _I didn't see it._

 _But what I experienced was worse._

 _It felt like it was my fault._

 _But it was, wasn't it? WASN'T IT? Everything was slowing down, everything soon got blurry,_

 _everything got mixed together, like a tornado._

 _Tornado that ruins everything._

 _Am I a tornado?_

 _And then everything turned black. I was scared in the darkness._

 _Scared of seeing tomorrow._

 _Seeing anything._

 _Seeing Blake._

 _Presnet_

The memory kept flashing in Yang's mind.

 _ **Everyone left me.**_

 _ **Blake ran.**_

 _ **Weiss was taken away.**_

 _ **Ruby just got up and left to who knows where.**_

 _ **Qrow is now gone.**_

 _ **And no one cares.**_

"Mom if you're there?"

 _Should I even call her my mom?_

"I need you."

 _I feel helpless._

"I need you more than ever…"

 _Stop._

"I need you…"

 **Welcome to the feels train :3 Anyways please review!**


End file.
